The present disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a drywall screwdriver, with an electric motor for driving a tool, and with a tool housing and a handle housing, which is provided such that it is movable in relation to the tool housing. The present disclosure also relates to a hand-held power tool particularly according to the disclosure with the tool housing, the electric motor for driving the tool, and a main electrical switch for applying an electrical voltage supply to the electric motor, the main electrical switch being able to be actuated by an actuating mechanism.
Hand-held power tools, in particular drywall screwdrivers, of which the electric motor can be activated with the aid of the pressing force applied by the operator are known. These hand-held power tools have a main electrical switch, which can be handily actuated by an actuating mechanism or actuating mechanism. Moreover, they have a second switch, which is connected parallel to the main electrical switch of the hand-held power tool and with which the electric motor is activated when the pressing force goes above a limiting pressing force and deactivated again when it goes below it. The second switch is in this case actuated contactlessly, for example using optical or magnetic methods, or mechanically, for example using a pushrod.
In principle, virtually all electric tools, in particular rechargeable tools, require an electronic unit, with which the electric motor and/or a battery pack are controlled in order to operate the electric motor. This electronic unit is of varying complexity, and tends to be of a complex configuration gif sensor signals are detected and processed to allow the electric motor to be controlled in dependence on the sensor signals. Such an electronic system usually comprises a microprocessor for processing the sensor signals and for controlling the electric motor.
In comparison with hand-held power tools that merely provide the actuating mechanism for the main electrical switch, the hand-held power tools that have apart from the main switch a second switch in order to activate the electric motor in dependence on the limiting pressing force additionally require at least the parallel-connected second switch and the sensor system required for switching the second switch, along with the control mechanism and/or mechanical components. They are therefore of a comparatively more complex form. Moreover, the second switch and/or the sensor system/mechanical components are often arranged in the handle housing and require installation space there, which however is only available to a limited extent in the handle housing that should be formed as ergonomically as possible.